Opposite?
by boombox4562
Summary: What happens when Naruto gets hit with a jutsu that makes him act his opposite and Sasuke has to watch him the whole time. I do not own Naruto. Review! some Naruhina in the future. slight bashing.


**This is my second fanfic. You have to review so I can get some ideas.**

"_Thinking"_

**How it happened**

It was just a usual day in Konoha. The weather was nice and warm. Not a single cloud in the sky and the air smelt of cherry blossoms from the trees. Today Team 7 had to wake up to do the usual training exercises or the retched D-rank missions.

I had just woken up from the best dream ever. I had almost devised the most perfect plan to kill my brother. When I pulled my head up I just took a minute to stare at my empty bedroom. Well it wasn't empty exactly but, the whole Uchiha estates were like this. I was the only one living in this big house.

I got up and quickly got ready to meet my team. The meeting place was a bridge near the team 7 training grounds. There I saw my teammates. One was a girl her name was Sakura she had pink hair and huge fangirlism problem. I swear every morning I hear "Hi Sasuke-Kun! You want to go on a date!" I turned to her and did my signature Uchiha glare and the usual "Hn." and watched her swoon over my greatness. The only person who didn't treat me like that was my other teammate the dobe. He was hot tempered Blond with weird whisker marks on each cheek. He wore a bright orange jumpsuit his name was Naruto. And he did his usual foxy grin and "Sakura-Chan will you go on a date with me please!"

POOF! "Yo. Sorry I was late but there was a black cat so I had to take the long way here." The gray haired Nin said. "LIAR!" Sakura and Naruto said. "Ok so today we are training with Asuma's team" "What I am not training with Ino-pig!" the pink haired girl yelled. "All she does is get in the way of my Sasuke time." The pink haired girl squealed in my ear. "Aww Sakura-Chan. What about me?" Naruto pouted. Sakura just ignored this and went on to complaining.

"No more complaining!" Kakashi said "Just meet me there!" and then he poofed away. "Yosh! Let's go!" said the hyperactive blond. I remarked to that "Hn. Dobe." I said with a smirk. "Aww Sasuke come on it's going to be fun! We get to see Choji and Shikamaru and I know that Ino-Chan and Sakura-Chan will get along just fine…" the last part was sarcastic and I snickered a bit. I didn't laugh I snickered Uchiha's don't laugh. "Naruto stop being a dobe and annoying me and Sasuke." She said with her nose in the air. "Any way it is such a nice day out. It will be a great challenge to spar with someone else's team. I mean we know our strength and weakness's but we don't know there's it will help if we have to battle them later on." I was surprised that the idiot can think about a strategy.

We were talking all the way to Team 10 training grounds. "Ok I say we make a dramatic entrance." whispered the blond. Sakura just punched his head. "That's a stupid idea." She screamed in his ears. I saw him cringe because it was so loud he was holding his ears and wincing a bit in pain. "You okay dobe." when I said that he immediately perked up. "Aww Sasuke cares for me." He said in a happy voice. I shot him a glare. "I was just joking teme." He said grinning. "Why would he care for you?" Sakura said growling at the hyperactive blond. "Ouch! Sakura-Chan Hurtful." Naruto pouted.

"SASUKE-KUN!" yelled Ino. "Ok Sakura you can go away now so me and Sasuke can train together." The blond girl said. "No way Ino-pig!" my pink haired teammate yelled. I just sighed and turned to Naruto. Who looked like he was in his own little world? He was staring at the blue sky with eyes that looked lost.

"Ok time for training. Stop arguing now… *sigh* this is hopeless." Asuma and Kakashi looked at the team that they are to train today.

"Billboard brow!"

"Pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Pig!"

"Shut up!" yelled Shikamaru.

Everyone just stopped and looked at him. Sakura and Ino glaring, Naruto just waiting and Choji eating his chips silently. "Troublesome…" he said then stared at Asuma. "Ok today we will be sparring. But, you can have no help from you team, so I guess it's all for one and none for the rest… I guess…" Asuma said intelligently. "Ok begin!" at the start we all sprinted to the trees.

I was waiting for a sign of presence to strike. I tried to see if any of my teammates were visible. I saw a bit of Sakura's pink hair and sneaked up to her side which made her shriek so she ran and blew both of our covers. Everyone came out of their spot and we all sparred. "Hey dobe how are you holding up." I said slyly as I put the kunai to his neck. He smirked and then POOF! It was a shadow clone. "What's wrong Sasuke losing your touch?" He said behind me witch made my blood boil. We continued fighting even when the others were too tired to continue.

Everyone just watched as we threw insults at each other and I think I heard Asuma ask Kakashi: "Is this normal Kakashi? Do they do this often?" Kakashi just nodded. I thought of strategy by winning by anger. No one can win when their blood is boiling. Then I said the thing I thought would never come out of my mouth. "No wonder you have no parents. They probably gave you up." I felt as if it wasn't me speaking it was something else. Then I saw it. His red chakra swelled over his body, his whisker marks looked more defined and his nails looked like claws. He looked freaking scary. "Don't you ever say that!" He yelled glaring at me with crimson animal like eyes.

I pulled out a Chidori and he did a purplish Rasengan. Kakashi sprinted into the sparring match as we jumped out to hit one another with our attacks. Kakashi did a seal and hit Naruto in the stomach stopping him his Rasengan and his red chakra. I was still heading toward him I couldn't stop myself and hit him.

But it didn't feel like I hit anything. I stared at the cloud of dirt and dust that was enveloped by the Chidori and the seal Kakashi did. When the smoke cleared up it revealed the blond sitting on the ground. His eyes back to blue. But what was different was that his hair was no longer the spiky mess but flat framing his face.

"Serves you right Naruto shouldn't try to do that to Sasuke-Kun. He will only beat your ass." Sakura said smirking at the blond and chuckling at his loss. He to my surprise didn't pout but glared in disgust at Sakura. "So what I lost at least I am not a pink haired banshee. Why can't you get that through that giant forehead of yours?" He said glaring at his teammate. Choji stopped and dropped his chips. Shikamaru stopped staring at the clouds and Sakura was in shock. My own eyes widened as well. "Kakashi what did you do to Naruto exactly with that attack." Shikamaru asked. "All it does is stop his chakra for a bit. Maybe my seal and Sasuke's Chidori did this." We all stopped in silence. "Look what you did Kakashi Naruto isn't even Naruto any more he is a… opposite." I said.

"Well look like he is stuck like this until I can figure out what's up." Kakashi said at a loss. Then he stared at me with a mischievous smile. "Congratulations Sasuke you get a roomy at your house." He said in a sing song voice. "What!" Sakura and Ino yelled in unison. We all turned to the girls."I want to stay at Sasuke's house!" They said simultaneously. "No you guys can see him for training tomorrow." Kakashi said calmly messing up their hair. "So Sasuke want to let Naruto stay over or let Ino and Sakura stay over." Kakashi said staring at the two girls with stars in their eyes. "I stick with Naruto…" I said looking down in defeat. "Good it's settled then. Go home."

Naruto and I walked silently home. With no talking what so ever, he just walked there staring at the birds and plants hands in his pockets. When we finally got there I gave him a tour of the house.

_ ~Flash back no jutsu~_

_ "Ok this is the Uchiha place." I said not so enthusiastically. He walked up to the clan symbol and said. "Is this for Target practice or something there is so many here." I thought that he was stupid for saying that. "No dobe that is the clan symbol." I said calmly. "Ok where is my room?" The not so hyperactive blond asked. I showed him to his room. A room next to my room and near it is the master bathroom._

_ ~End flash~_

He just jumped on the bed lying on it for a bit. "Thanks…" was all he said. And gathered his stuff to get settled and then walked to the bathroom. I swear it was taking forever for him to come out. I banged on the door with my fist. "Dobe what are you doing in there!" I yelled. "I'm dying my hair. What else." He yelled back. "You are what!" I screamed and banged again at the door. "Just kidding I'm coming." He said snickering a bit. "Just snuck out for a bit" He said coming out finally. He changed his wardrobe but his blond hair was still there. It was no longer the monstrosity orange jumpsuit it was a black muscle shirt with a silver skull on it and a jacket with red flames on the bottom of it and on the side it said kitsune for fox. He also has black ninja shorts with a black weapon holder to match on his right side and he had chains hanging on the pockets of his shorts. Basically saying this is not Naruto!

I looked into the bathroom and saw the window was wide open and my wallet was on the floor empty. I stared at him checking my pockets and my wallet was no longer there. "When did you…" before I could finish he was on the couch putting his feet up on the coffee table. "What's for dinner?" he said looking at me. "Excuse me." I said glaring at him. "What's for dinner?" he asked again except this time he asked me as if I was a little kid. "We are ordering take out what do you want." I ask watching him think. "How about some chicken. I like chicken." "Ok let's go then" I instructed him. "Oh and do you think I should get like red highlights or black highlights for my hair?" he asked me. I thought then remembering that Kakashi said to watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything too crazy. "No. No highlights or nothing to do with your hair." I said seriously. "Aww I was also thinking about a Mohawk." I cringed at the thought. I imagined him with one it doesn't look good.

Once we picked up our chicken we headed back to the estates. But once we got inside I checked the box and it was completely empty with nothing but stains on it. The only thing left were the wish bones. I glared at him and saw that he had two drumsticks one in each hand and a barbecue stain on his cheek. I quickly took action and tackled him to get it. He fought back of course but I won. I ate the two drumsticks fast and hungrily. "Since when were you a pit pocket." I asked still gulping the last bite down. "Eh learned a long time ago. With my past you have to learn things just to survive." "And why did you leave only the wishbones." I questioned staring at the empty stained container with wishbones inside. "I thought we can feed them to the dog." I stared at him like he was mental. "What dog…"I stopped when I heard a bark. Outside the window I saw a huge dog. That I thought if it stood up on hind legs it would probably be taller than me.

"Well I wonder what is waiting for me next."

**So what did you think of the chapter? Ok? Review so I can get ideas.**

Naruto: "Yeah if you review I'll let you come to the dark side and give you fresh cookies."

Sasuke: "I got a T-shirt that says that."

Sakura: "Sasuke…" *drools*

Naruto and Sasuke: "Where did you come from!"

**Review!**


End file.
